heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tex Morgan Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Lawyer Other Characters: * Bill Taylor Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Terror on the Tenderfoot Trail | Synopsis2 = Tex Morgan and Lobo are approaching Horsehead Junction when Tex notices a wanted poster offering an award for his capture, dead or alive. Needing provisions in town, Tex cautions Lobo to keep a low profile. When they enter town they find it nearly deserted. When they asks one of the locals where everyone is, he tells them that most of the locals are out trying to capture a wild Palomino Stallion that has stolen a local mare to be its mate. He remarks that whoever captures the wild horse will have a good piece of horseflesh. Tex and Lobo pop into a nearby saloon for a bite to eat, but when the locals return to town they try to slip out unnoticed but are recognized by one of them. One of the men, Squint Johnson draws on Tex, but Tex shoots the gun out of his hand and punches him out. Squint vows to get even with Morgan, but Tax and Lobo manage to flee the scene before the posse can get a beat on them. As they ride out, Tex notices that Lobo was winged by a bullet when he keels off his horse and it rides away. Assessing Lobo's wound, Tex finds it's not serious. Lobo then spots the wild Stallion and Tex decides to try and tame it. Tex successfully lassos the horse and then bucks it until it finally gives up. Having tamed the horse, Tex decides to ride it himself, naming it Lightning. Tex then ropes up and tames the mare and gives it to Lobo, who names it Cloud. The two then ride off before Squint and his men can catch up. Meanwhile, at the office of the Governor of Texas, the governor has decided that the only man capable for the job he needs is Tex Morgan and orders him called in even though he is a wanted fugitive. When Tex gets word that the governor wants to speak with him, Tex decide to take him up on the meeting. The Governor explains that he knows the truth about his situation and tells Tex he is clear of his charges. He then offers Tex the opportunity to work as an undercover US Marshall and go back into Horsehead Junction and stop Quint Johnson's counterfeiting operation that sees counterfiet American bills smuggled into the country from Mexico. Tex gladly takes up the position and the job and soon he and Lobo ride back into Horsehead Junction. Along the way they spot a steer with a broken horn running loose and lasso it. Suddenly the rancher who owns the steer along with a posse including Squint Johnson attack with guns blazing. However, they return fire and send most of the posse fleeing. Squint also retreats vowing to get revenge again. When Tex and Lobo ride into town they overhear the rancher telling the sheriff that Tex was attempting to rustle his cattle. Realizing how the counterfeit operation works, Tex and Lobo knock the rancher down and flee to the ranch with the sheriff following behind. At the ranch, Tex knocks over one of the steers causing his horn to break open revealing the phony money hidden inside. The rancher and his posse surrender under Tex's guns but Squint escapes once again. Later, back at the office of the governor, Tex is given a full pardon and given full US Marshall status. As they leave the building Squint tries to gun down Tex, but Tex is a faster draw and kills Squint easily. With the case closed, Tex and Lobo ride off into the range again, every looking to uphold justice. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Death Rides the Gun | Synopsis3 = The Sheriff waits for the arrival of a coach along with Jed, a former shotgun coach rider whose son Ned has taken up his fathers position. When the coach arrives, they learn that it was robbed, and worse that Ned was pistol whipped and did nothing to protect the coach and the gold aboard it. Jed is furious that his son didn't react in time to shoot back and after talking to the coach driver comes to think that his son is a coward. With another coach due to leave town, Jed becomes determined to take up his old job and make sure it gets to the destination safe. Meanwhile, the Sheriff has taken Ned to the local doctor to get the wound on his head patched up. The doctor remarks that it is a light wound for someone who claims to have been pistol whipped. The Sheriff then begins questioning Ned as they walk into a saloon. It just so happens that Jed is in the saloon as well and he calls his son a coward, then informs Ned that he intends to ride the stage the next morning in his place. Ned tries to convince his father that he is too old to do his old job and tires to convince him not to go. However, this turns into an argument that leads to blows and the Sheriff and other bar patrons pull the father and son off of each other. Deducing that something is up, the Sheriff takes Ned back to his office and refuses to let him leave until he talks. The boy refuses to talk, and when he tries to draw a gun on the Sheriff he easily kicks it out of the boys hand. They boy appears to relent and agrees to talk, however when the Sheriff's back is turned to pour a cup of coffee, Ned smashes a chair over his head and flees. The Sheriff comes around shortly after and mounts his horse and follows Ned's trail. Meanwhile, the coach is getting read to leave with Jed riding shotgun. Deep in the woods, Ned meets up with some outlaws he has been working with to rob the coaches, the real reason he turned "coward" and tries to convince them not to rob the coach because his father is riding it. They refuse and before they can try to silence the boy, the Sheriff arrives with guns a blazing. A gunfight breaks out, and all the thieves are shot dead, however Ned takes a fatal bullet as well in the crossfire. As he dies, Ned has the Sheriff promise not to tell the father of his shameful secret. Later, when Jed returns, the Sheriff informs him of Ned's death, informing the mournful father that his son died battling the thieves and died a hero, much to his father's pride. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Ned * Unnamed outlaws Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Cold Milk Leads to Hot Lead | Synopsis4 = Tex Morgan and Lobo ride into an Arizona town, both men are thirsty and stop into a local saloon. There, Tex asks for a glass of milk. The bartender refuses to serve him and he is mocked by local gunslinger Whip Coady who goads Tex on, telling him that anyone who drinks milk is a coward. Coady tries to draw on Tex, but the US Marshall is faster and shoots Coady's gun out of his hand. When some of the other bar patrons try to rush Tex, Lobo shoots out the chandelier which traps them. When the bartender attempts to shoot Lobo in the back, Tex knocks him out by tossing a bottle of milk at the back of his head. With his guns on his attackers, Tex has Lobo relieve them of their guns. Soon they force Coady to paint a sign on the saloon offering free milk to anyone who rides into town, at Whip's own expense and then ride out of town. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}